Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш
Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш была последней принцессой Королевства Люцифения, также известная как Дочь Зла, и сестра-близнец принца Алексиэля. Разделенная со своим близнецом в детстве из-за политического скандала, Рилиан выросла в роскоши, в неведении о своем прошлом. Эгоистичная принцесса была бессознательно одержима Демоном Гордыни, и после смерти своей матери, стала правителем Люцифении. Высокомерная тиранша, Рилиан стали презирать за ее ужасное правление, поддерживаемая своим верным слугой, Алленом Авадонией в истреблении любой оппозиции. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was the last Princess of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, regarded as The Daughter of Evil, and the twin sister of Prince Alexiel. Separated from her twin in a political dispute during childhood, Riliane grew up in a lavish lifestyle, ignorant of her past. The selfish Princess was unknowingly possessed by the Demon of Pride and, after her mother's death, became Lucifenia's monarch. An arrogant tyrant, Riliane became despised for her terrible regime, aided by her loyal servant, Allen, in exterminating any opposition. History История Early Life Ранние Годы Рилиан родилась 27 декабря 485 года вместе со своим братом-близнецом, Алексиэлем, как наследники Королевской Семьи Люцифения.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Riliane Взрослея вместе со своим близнецом, юная принцесса часто играла с Алексиэлем. Всякий раз, как они были в опасности, их мать, Королева Анна запирала их в их же комнате, и они плакали обнимая друг друга.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Riliane was born on December 27, EC 485 along with her twin brother, Alexiel as heirs to the Lucifenian Royal Family.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Riliane Growing up together with her twin, the young Riliane often played with Alexiel. Whenever they were in trouble, their mother, Queen Anne locked them in their room and they cried in each other's arms.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 В 491 году, когда они были детьми, Алексиэль рассказал Рилиан о секретном проходе, спрятанном за камине его комнаты,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 и, что это был их секрет.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Затем шестилетние близнецы сбежали, Рилиан взяла инициативу. The Daughter of Evil: Act 1, и, пройдя через Лес Блужданий, вышли на пляж. In EC 491, Alexiel told Riliane about escaping through a hidden passage past the fireplace in their room,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 saying that it was their secret.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 The six year-old twins then escaped, Riliane taking the lead,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 and they passed through the Forest of Bewilderment before arriving at the shore of Lucifenia's coast. Cо временем они стали сбегать все чаще и чаще поиграть на пляже. Twiright Prank (story) Во время одной из их прогулок, Рилиан споткнулась и поранилась. Рыдая из-за её царапины, брат вылечил её ногу. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Позже Рилиан, играя в песке, обнаружила маленькую, черную коробочку. Позвав брата, они исследовали ее и затем волнуясь открыли коробочку, но были разочарованы найдя только ручное зеркальце. Пока принцесса держала зеркала, перед ними появился демон, и Рилиан испугалась. Over time, they escaped more and more often to play at the beach.Twiright Prank (story) During one of their visits, Riliane tripped and cut herself. Crying because of her cut, her brother treated her wound.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Later on, Riliane played in the sand and uncovered a small, black box. Calling to her brother, they examined it and then excitedly opened the box, but were disappointed only to find a hand mirror. While the princess held the small mirror, a demon manifested around them and Riliane became scared. Пока тот смотрел на них, принцесса решила уйти и оставить демона, но оказалась окружена его эфирной формой, и пыталась бороться с ним. Рилиан звала на помощь Алексиэля, но демон вселился в неё, и близнецы упали без сознания. Когда они очнулись день подходил к концу, принцесса рассказала брату, что голодна, и они улыбнулись друг другу.Twiright Prank (story) As it gawked at them, the princess decided to walk away and leave the demon, but was soon after surrounded by the demon's ethereal form and struggled against it. Reaching out to Alexiel, Riliane became possessed by the demon and both were rendered unconscious. Waking up during twilight, the princess told her twin that she was hungry and they smiled at each other while getting back to their feet.Twiright Prank (story) Затем близнецы решили вернуться домой и, закопав черную коробочку обратно в песок, пошли обратно во дворец.Twiright Prank - 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は Рилиан становилась всё более ненасытной и постоянно набивала живот, не покидая кухню.Twiright Prank (story) На следующий день, во время их полдника,Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は демон явился близнецам и попросил у них еды,Twiright Prank - 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる но принцесса отказалась поделиться ими с голодным монстром.Twiright Prank - 私のおやつは あげないからね！ The twins then decided to return home and, after reburying the black box in the sand,Twiright Prank - 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は headed back to the palace. Becoming increasingly hungry, Riliane began staying in the kitchen to gorge herself on food.Twiright Prank (story) During their midafternoon teatime another day,Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は the demon appeared to both twins and asked if it could have their meals;Twiright Prank - 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる the princess refused to share it with the hungry monster.Twiright Prank - 私のおやつは あげないからね！ Когда они опять играли на пляже, Алексиэль захотел пойти домой, потому что уже стемнело, но Рилиан сказала ему не бояться и просто держаться за её руку. Потом Алексиэль рассказал ей о том, что если написать своё желание на бумажке, положить листочек в бутылку и бросить её в море, оно сбудется. Рилиан ответила, что хочет в следующей жизни стать лошадью, ибо во дворце скучно, а так она сможет свободно играть на улице с ним, где им будет угодно. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4. While playing at the beach again, Alexiel wanted to go home because it was getting dark, but Riliane told him to not be afraid and just hold her hand. Afterward, Alexiel told her that if she wrote down her wish, put in a bottle, and threw it in the sea, it would come true. Riliane told her brother she wished that in her next life, she could become a horse because the palace was boring and she wanted to freely play outside with Alexiel anywhere they wanted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Спустя некоторое время Рилиан, под влиянием Министра Прези проявила интерес к тому, чтобы стать наследницей своего отца. После этого она стала относиться к Алексиэлю более холодно. Прези отвел Рилиан в комнату премьер-министра Генезия. Поедая кролика, Рилиан стала свидетелем убийства Прези, после чего пришла Elluka Clockworker. Когда волшебница с ужасом спросила, что та ест, Рилиан радостно призналась, что кролика. Прези забрал демона и позволил тому овладеть им, Рилиан же потеряла сознание. Sometime after, Riliane was influenced by Minister Presi to take interest in becoming her deceased father's heir and began treating Alexiel coldly as a result. Presi later led Riliane from the kitchen to Prime Minister Genesia's room. While eating the meat of a hare, Riliane witnessed Presi murder the noble and Elluka Clockworker came in soon after. When the horrified sorceress asked what she was eating, Riliane happily admitted it was a hare. Presi then transplanted the demon possessing her to himself and Riliane passed out. После поражения Прези демон вновь попытался овладеть принцессой, но был изгнан Эллукой, которая стёрла из воспоминаний ребенка сие события. Принца Алексиэля объявили убитым при покушении, и Рилиан стала единственным наследником престола, на церемонии которой присутствовала Мариам Футапье как одна из её новых личных служанок.Twiright Prank (story) В последующие годы Рилиан познакомилась с Кайлом Марлоном, и они стали очень близки. И Рилиан в конце концов в него влюбилась. Однажды Кайл подарил ей ожерелье, как знак их отношений.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 After Presi's defeat, the demon repossessed her but was exorcised by Elluka, removing many of the princess' memories in the process. With Prince Alexiel pronounced dead due to an assassination attempt, Riliane became the sole successor to the throne, attended by Mariam Futapie as one of her new personal maids.Twiright Prank (story) In the years that followed, Riliane became acquainted with her betrothed, Kyle Marlon, and the two became very close. Riliane eventually developed a crush on the King.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some point, Kyle gave her a shell necklace as part of their courtship.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Claim to the Throne Когда Рилиан было тринадцать, королева Анна умерла, принцесса присутствовала на похоронах, рыдая над гробом матери.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Примерно в это же время она получила зеркальце от Нэй Футапье, одной из её служанок, которое после этого хранила у себя, став неосознанно одержимой Демоном Гордыни.Twiright Prank (story) After the death of Queen Anne in EC 499, the thirteen year-old princess attended her mother's funeral, weeping in front of her casket.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Around this time, she received a hand mirror from Ney Futapie, one of her maids, and kept it in her possession, becoming unknowingly possessed by the Demon of Pride.Twiright Prank (story) После этого она посетила собрание министров в Зале Звуков. Игриво спросив, к коме они могли обратиться, Рилиан напомнила о том, что ей сказали, что она в конце концов правительница Люцифении, утверждая, что только один человек королевской крови имеет право наследовать престол, а именно - она. Как только министры начали возмущаться, принцесса успокоила их, сказав, что она отложит свою коронацию, пока не станет взрослой, в знак уважения, что ее мать была единственной полноправнойкоролевой. Затем она подтвердила, что будет править вместо своей матери.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Afterward, Riliane attended an assembly of the ministers in the Hall of Sounds. Playfully questioning who they could turn to, Riliane recalled that she was told she'd eventually rule the Kingdom, noting that only one of royal blood had that right, namely her. As the ministers began to interject, the Princess qualified that she'd postpone her coronation until she became an adult, respecting that her mother was the only rightful Queen. She then reiterated that she would be the new ruler in her mother's place. На следующий день Рилиан увидела в зале Леонарда Авадония с мальчиком, который был очень сильно был похож на неё. Удивленная она окликнула рыцаря и подошла к ним. Принцесса полюбопытствовала, кем являлся этот юноша, на что капитан королевской гвардии пояснил, что он был новым дворцовым слугой по имени Аллен. The next day, Riliane saw Leonhart Avadonia in the halls with a boy that greatly resembled her. Surprised, she called out to the knight and approached them. Curious who the boy was, she asked and the captain of the royal guard explained that he was a new servant for the palace named Allen. Рассмотрев его вблизи, Рилиан с волнением отметила их сходство и тут же ухватилась за мальчика, чтобы тот ей помог, но Леонард настоял на том, чтобы главная служанка, Мариам, для начала приодела Аллена, прежде чем он будет служить Рилиан. Взглянув на потрёпанный вид её нового слуги, принцесса согласилась подождать, приказав рыцарю забрать его и сразу же вернуть, после чего оставила их. After looking at him up close, Princess excitedly noted their resemblance and immediately grabbed the boy to start helping her. Leonhart then insisted the head maid, Mariam, dress him first before serving by her side. Taking a second look at his shabby appearance, the Princess agreed and stated she would only wait for a while, commanding Leonhart to take him and then return him at once before leaving the two. Этим же днем Мариам привела переодетого Аллена, и она с радостью схватила его за руку и убежала вместе со своим новым слугой. Затем она решила поиграть с ним и и гонялась за слугой по дворцу в попытке нацепить на свои аксессуары для волос. После того как она успешно перевязала ему волосы бантом, игра началась по новой, и Рилиан начала угрожать неуловимому слуге, что обезглавит его, если он не прекратит убегать. Поймав его, она стала заплетать ему волосы своей резинкой, как заметила рядом Мариам и Эллуку и отметила отсутствие Леонарда. Later that day, Mariam brought Allen before her properly dressed and she happily grabbed his hand and ran off with her new attendant. Soon after, she decided to play a game and chased after the servant through the halls in an attempt to put her hair accessories on him. After successfully putting a bow in his hair, they played again and Riliane threatened to behead the elusive servant if he didn't stop. Tackling him, she began putting her hair tie on him when she noticed Mariam and Elluka were there and vehemently noted Leonhart's absence. Когда они спросили, не поранилась ли она, принцесса отмахнулась, закончив с причёской юноши, и радостно показала им, как выиграла дважды. После Мариам, к восторгу Рилиан, исправила её работу, главная горничная попросила принцессу не злоупотреблять своими полномочиями, даже для развлечения. Прицесса стала отрицать, что она не развлекается, так как она принцесса этой страны и имеет полномочия обезглавить любого, как ей заблагорассудится. Со злобной ухмылкой, она заявила, что не играет после чего она забрала Аллена и ушла.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 When asked if she was injured, the Princess brushed it off while finishing her tie, and happily showed them how she had won twice. After Mariam fixed up Riliane's work, much to her delight, the head maid insisted she didn't recklessly threaten to behead someone, even if she was playing. The Princess denied she was playing, saying she was the country's Princess and had the authority to behead anyone as she pleased. With a dark smile, she reiterated that she wasn't playing before taking Allen and leaving.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Reign of Evil Царство Зла C течением года, Рилиан повысила налоги для всех горожан, и обезглавливала своих министров и слуг за самые незначительные проступки.The Heavenly Yard - July 15, 2008 - それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 В течении этого периода Леонардт постоянно оспаривал её политику, и понимая, что она не могла легко от него избавится без серьезной политической реакции, разочарованная принцесса постоянно спорила с капитаном королевской гвардии, и Рилиан с каждой ссорой всё больше и больше ненавидела его.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1В какой-то момент был нарисован ее портрет.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 As the year progressed, Riliane imposed heavy taxes on all the citizens and had her ministers and servants beheaded for the most minor offenses.The Heavenly Yard - July 15, 2008 - それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 During the period, Leonhart continually opposed her policies and, aware she couldn't easily convict the legendary hero without suffering a serious political backlash, the frustrated princess quarelled with the captain of the royal guard constantly, growing to hate him more and more with each altercation.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 At some point, she had her portrait painted.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 В ноябре того же года, Рилиан отправила на гильотину за мелкие проступки семнадцать человек. В следующем месяце за такие же нарушения было обезглавлено восемнадцать человек. 26 декабря 499 года, Принцесса встретилась с Леонардом в Зале Звуков, сопровождаемая Премьер Министром, пока она не села на трон. In November of that year, Riliane sent seventeen people to the guillotine for their petty offenses. During the following month, Riliane had another eighteen people beheaded for similarly petty offenses. On December 26 of EC 499, the Princess met with Leonhart in the Hall of Sounds, accompanied by Prime Minister Minis while she seated herself in her throne. Выслушав аргументы Леонарда о том, что они должны поделиться частью дворцовых запасов продовольствия с голодающими людьми из-за недавнего голода. В ответ Рилиан холодно выдала альтернативное решение: если они не могут есть хлеб, пусть едят пирожные. Разговор перерос в очередную ссору между ними, и принцесса отказалась предоставить необходимую помощь. Разозленная постоянными жалобами рыцаря, Рилиан была в плохом настроение весь остаток дня.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 The monarch listened to Leonhart's argument that they should share the palace's food reserves with the starving populace in light of the recent famine. Riliane then coldly provided a solution: let them eat snacks since they couldn't eat bread. The conversation evolved into a heated squabble between them soon after and and the Princess refused to provide proper assistance. Furious by the knight's continual complaining, Riliane remained in a sour mood for the rest of the day.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Flight of Fury На следующее утро, в голову Рилиан пришла идея сделать огромный торт на её день рождения, и она отдала приказ кондитерам испечь его для ночного празднования. Позже, она разработала план побега и считаться пропавшей без вести, пока пропускает свой праздник, что позволило бы ей казнить Леонхарта за то, что он не способен защитить ее. The next morning, Riliane was struck with the idea of having a massive cake for her birthday and ordered the patisserie to bake it for the nighttime celebration. Later, the princess devised a plan to sneak out and remain missing until she missed her birthday party, giving her proper pretense to have Leonhart executed for his failure to protect her. Во второй половине дня, Рилиан прошла через потайной ход в своей комнате и проехала на лошади Жозефине через ворота беспрепятственно. Затем принцесса поскакала через Лес Блужданий, пока не доехала до побережья, порезав по пути руку. Уверенная, что её никто не найдёт во время празднества, она устроилась на пляже с Жозефиной и стала смотреть на солнце на горизонте. That afternoon, Riliane sneaked out through the secret passage in her room early the next morning and rode her horse, Josephine, through the gates unimpeded. The princess then fled through the Forest of Bewilderment until she reached the coastline, cutting her hand along the way. Certain no one would find her before she missed the birthday party, she sat on the beach with Josephine and stared at the sun on the horizon. Когда солнце стало садиться, принцесса стала пристально на него, когда услышала чей-то голос, окликнувший ее.Удивившись появлению Аллена, она спросила, как он нашел ее. Когда слуга сказал, что Леонард волнуется за неё, она фыркнула, что тот заслужил это, сокрушаясь о провале ее первоначального плана. Как только мысли о том как защитить героя, поползли в её голову, она тут же разгневалась, крича о том как он ее раздражает. После накричав на Аллена за то, что он разрушил ее планы, слуга извинился. As the sun began to set, she began staring at it when the sound of someone's voice startled her. Surprised to see Allen, she expressed her surprise that he found her. When the servant mentioned that Leonhart was worried about her, she snorted that he deserved it, lamenting about her original plan. As thoughts of how protected the hero was creeped into her mind, she suddenly exploded in anger, screaming about how the man irritated her. After moaning to Allen about how he ruined her plans, the servant apologized. Прежде чем встать, Рилиан успокоилась и ответила, что это не поможет. Как только она приготовилась оседлать Жозефину, сказав что они должны вернуться домой, Аллен вдруг дотронулся до ее руки. Принцесса закричала и влепила мальчику пощечину за его дерзость. Слуга спокойно пояснил, что у неё была ранена рука и спросил может ли он вылечить ее. Riliane then regained her composure before getting up and admitting it couldn't be helped. As she prepared to mount Josephine, saying they should return home, Allen suddenly touched her hand and the Princess screamed and slapped the boy for his insolence. The servant then calmly explained that her hand was injured and asked if he could heal it. Принцесса, посмотрев на царапину на тыльной стороне руки, поняла его намерения. Отвернувшись от него, она молча протянула ему руку. Пока Аллен обрабатывал мазью царапину, она размышляла о том можно ли использовать царапину в качестве предлога, чтобы обезглавить Леонарда, но потом поняла, что это было незначительным, чтобы унизить его. The princess looked at her scratch on the back of her hand and realized his intent. Averting her gaze from him, Riliane silently extended her hand to him. While Allen applied ointment to her wound, the princess considering using the scratch as an excuse to behead Leonhart before realizing it was probably too minor to demean him. Бормоча себе под нос, Рилиан заметила, что Аллен закончил, но всё ещё держал её за руку. Рилиан сказала ему, что все было в порядке и чтобы он отпустил ее. Когда взволнованный слуга вдруг испугался и извинился, удивленная Рилиан посмотрела на него, прежде чем улыбнуться. Приблизившись к его лицу, она дразнила его, что он более взволнован по сравнению с тем, когда она ударила его. Мальчик ответил что с его стороны это было грубо, и принцесса засмеялась. While mumbling to herself, Riliane noticed Allen had finished but was still holding her hand. Riliane then spoke up to tell him it was fine and told him to let go. When the flustered servant suddenly freaked out and apologized, the surprised Riliane briefly stared before smiling. Drawing herself closer to his face, she teased how flustered he was over that compared to when she slapped him. When the boy answered that it was rude of him, she laughed. Затем она сказала, что им лучше уйти, поскольку уже темнело. И тогда, Аллен предложил отправиться в ближайший портовый город, объясняя любопытной принцессе, что так будет быстрее, чем путь через лес. Смутившаяся и удивившаяся Рилиан сказала, что уже знала об этом и уже было побежала к порту. Но Аллен окликнул ее и напомнил о Жозефине, принцесса вернулась к слуге, так как он предложил подать сигнальный огонь, чтобы призвать королевскую гвардию, умоляя ее вернуться вместе с ними. Riliane then said they better leave since it was getting dark. Allen then recommended they head toward the nearby port town, explaining to the curious princess that it was faster than the path through the woods. Surprised and embarressed, Riliane asserted she knew that and began running towards the port town. After Allen called out and reminded her of Josephine, Riliane returned to the servant as he suggested they launch a signal beacon to call for the royal guard, pleading for her to return with them. Рилиан сразу спросила, не поедет ли он с ней, на что Аллен ответил, что не умеет ездить верхом, и последует за ней пешком. Оседлав Жозефину, принцесса сказала, что они поедут туда вместе, и они отправились к порту. Когда Рилиан снова посмотрела на заходящее солнце, то Аллен неожиданно заговорил, что она уже делала так раньше. На что она торжественно отметила, что солнце всегда было одиноким, как и она.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 RIliane immediately questioned if he was not coming with them and Allen explained he didn't know how to ride a horse and would follow behind on foot. Mounting Josephine, the Princess said they'd travel there together and they began their trek toward the port. Riliane then began staring at the setting sun again when Allen suddenly spoke up that she had been doing it before as well. The princess then solemnly remarked that it was always alone like her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 После прибытия в город и подачи сигнала, Рилиан вместе с Алленом стояли на улицах, радостно разговаривая со слугой, пока они дожидались королевскую гвардию. Когда злой Леонард появился перед ней, улыбка исчезла с ее лица и она резко спросила, собирался ли он отругать ее в ее же день рождения. Once they arrived at the port town and the beacon was launched, Riliane stood in the streets with Allen, happily conversing with the servant as they awaited the royal guard. When the furious Leonhart confronted her, Riliane's smile disappeared and she vehemently questioned if he was going to spew harsh words to her even on her birthday. Крича он отчитал ее за побег из дворца и спросил, чтобы она делала, если бы произошло худшее. Принцесса холодно ответила, что это их работа предотвращать подобные ситуации. Отмечая что она услышала ругань, принцесса сказала, что он должен извиниться за свою оплошность, и что они должны радоваться, что с ней ничего не случилось. С дьявольской улыбкой принцесса спросила - почему он пренебрегает так поступать. The screaming knight lectured her escape from the palace and questioned what she was planning to do if the worst happened. The Princess coldly responded that it was their job to prevent such stunts. Noting she heard scolding, the princess admitted that if he apologized for his misstep, they could all rejoice for her safety. With a fiendish smile, the princess asked why he'd neglect doing so. Недолго посмотрев на расстроенного рыцаря, она напомнив им о своей принадлежности как принцессы королевства, приказав всем склониться пред ней. Когда те исполнили её приказ, чтобы показать свою верность, Рилиан с удовольствием посмотрела на них, и Леанард заявил что ее безопасность была важна. Позже принцесса верхом на Жозефине вернулась в королевский дворец в сопровождении королевской гвардии. After briefly staring at the frustrated knight, Riliane declared her identity as the kingdom's princess, commanding everyone to kneel to her. As her subjects complied to show their loyalty, the pleased Riliane looked upon them while Leonhart declared that her safety was what was important. Afterward, the princess returned to the palace on Josephine, escorted by the royal guard. Их Четырнадцатый День Рождения В ту ночь, Рилиан присутствовала на праздновании своего дня рождения в Зеркальном Зале, улыбаясь на троне, как только дворяне склоняли головы, чтобы поздравить её. Видя идущего к ней Кайла, взволнованная принцесса поприветствовала своего жениха, а затем повела его сквозь толпу, тем самым они участвовали в торжествах, прежде чем вернуться к её трону.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 That night, Riliane attended her birthday celebration in the Hall of Mirrors, smiling on her throne as nobles bowed their heads to congratulate her. Seeing Kyle approach her, the excited princess greeted her fiancé and later led him along through the crowds as they attended the festivities before returning to her throne.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Когда премьер-министр Минис публично обратился к гостям, радостная принцесса сидела на своем троне в ожидании торта. После того как слуги открыли и вывезли гигантский торт к её дню рождения,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 вне себя от радости Рилиан ахнула и подбежала к гигантскому десерту, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. После того как с угощением было покончено, и вечеринка закончилась, Рилиан ушла из зала.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 When Minis publicly addressed the guests, the princess happily sat in her throne in preparation for them bringing out the cake. Once the servants opened the doors and brought out her gargantuan birthday cake,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 the overjoyed Riliane gasped and ran up to the giant dessert to sample its taste. Once the treat was finished and the party ended, Riliane retired from the Hall.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Покушение Через несколько дней, Рилиан и министры провели судебное разбирательство в Зале Звуков из-за политика, выступавшего против неё на балу перед зарубежными гостями. В своём заключении, принцесса отправила его на гильотину. После окончания суда, Рилиан ушла кушать. Сидя за столом она отметила низкое качество пищи и приметила наличие лишь четырёх ножей, когда она специально заказала пять. Сразу после этого она вернулась в Зале Звуков, сердито зовя Миниса. A few days later, Riliane and the ministers held a trial in the Hall of Sounds for a politician who had spoken out against her at a banquet to some foreign guests. At its conclusion, the Princess condemned him to the guillotine. Once the trial ended, Riliane left to eat. While at the table, she noticed the poor quality of her food, as well as having only four knives when she had specifically ordered to have five. She returned to the Hall of Sounds immediately after, angrily calling for Minis. Когда премьер-министр подошёл к ней, она закричала на него по этому поводу, когда слуга Асан вдруг взревел и бросился на неё с недостающим ножом. Застывшая от страха Рилиан наблюдала, как Аллен вмешался и разоружил Асана, сорвав его покушение.После этого успокоившись, она приказала охранникам, схватить его, и казнить его на следующий день. С тех пор она вела себя отчуждённо со всеми, кроме четырех людей: Аллен , Шартетта Лэнгли, Нэй, и Мариам. Из них, только Аллену она разрешала быть с ней в своей комнате. After the Prime Minister approached her, she yelled at him over the issue when the servant Asan suddenly roared and charged at her with the missing knife. Frozen in fear, Riliane watched as Allen intervened and disarmed Asan, thwarting his assassination attempt. Once she regained her composure, the Princess ordered the guards to seize him, and had him executed the next day. Since then, Riliane alienated herself from everyone save for four: Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney, and Mariam. Of those, she only permitted Allen to be with her in her room. Убийство Льва Через три дня после покушения, до Рилиан дошли слухи, ходящие среди шеф-поваров о продуктах, которые были ненатуральными. Разъяренная, она ворвалась в кухню и потребовала позвать Мариам. Когда ее дочь, Нэй, ответила, что ее матери нет, взбешенная Рилиан обратила свое внимание на горничную и спросила, знает ли она о слухах. Вскоре после этого она спросила, действительно ли слуги крали еду из дворца. На отрицание этого, Рилиан пригрозила, что если кто-нибудь осмелился сделать это, то будет немедленно обезглавлен. Three days after the assassination attempt, Riliane heard rumors circulating among the chefs about the ingredients arriving being "unnatural". Furious, she stormed into the kitchen and demanded for Mariam. When her daughter, Ney, responded that her mother was absent, the seething Riliane turned her attention to the maid and asked if she knew about the rumors; soon after, she queried if the servants were stealing food from the palace. Denying it, Riliane threatened that if anyone dared to do so, they would immediately be beheaded. Отмечая любовь Нэй к сплетням, она спросила, как горничная узнала об этих слухах, но та была в недоумении от этих слов. Шеф-повар вступил в разговор и утверждал, что видел, как кто-то ворует еду из дворцовых сараев, он был слишком высок, чтобы быть слугой, и Нэй, наконец, призналась, что она знала, кто это был. Гнев принцессы возрос, и принцесса пригрозила обезглавить Нэй, если она не расскажет ей, и горничная призналась, что преступником был Леонард. Noting Ney's love for gossip, she asked how the maid knew about these rumors but she was at a loss for words. A chef joined the conversation and claimed to have seen someone stealing food from the palace barns that was too tall to be a servant and Ney finally admitted she knew who it was. Her anger growing, the princess threatened to have Ney's head cut off if she didn't tell her, and the maid confessed the culprit was Leonhart. Услышав мерзкие слухи о Леонарде от Нэй, такие как разврат, военные преступления и государственная измена, принцесса решила убить его при помощи Аллена. Рилиан призвала слугу в свою комнату после обеда. Впервые поздравляя его за ее защиту от Асана, днями ранее, она спросила о его способностях к фехтованию. Когда Аллен признался, что отец научил его, она похвасталась своим собственным владения мечом, но всё же оценила навыки Аллена. Желая использовать его навыки, она написала своё желание на куске пергамента, и положил его в бутылку, прежде чем отдать Аллену. Having heard vile rumors about Leonhart from Ney, such as lechery, war crimes, and treason, the princess decided to have Allen assassinate him. Riliane ordered the servant to her room after dinner. First congratulating him for protecting her from Asan days earlier, she asked about his fencing ability. When Allen confessed his father taught him, she bragged about her own fencing capabilities, but still commended Allen's skills. Desiring the use of his swordplay, she wrote her order on a piece of parchment and placed it in a bottle before giving it to Allen. Затем она поручила смущённому слуге, прочесть сообщение. Видя его удивление по поводу приказа убить Леонарда, она объяснила, что хочет, чтоб сиё задание выполнил Аллен, так как другие дворцовые стражники не посмеют этого сделать. Её слуга спросил, почему она воспользовалась таким странным методом, чтобы сказать ему, и она ответил, что кто-то рассказал ей об этом давным-давно, хотя она не может вспомнить кто это был. She then instructed the confused servant to read the message. Seeing his shock at her assassination order, she explained how she wanted Allen to do it since the other palace guards wouldn't dare to do it. Her servant asked why she used such an odd method to tell him and she claimed someone told her about it long ago, although she couldn't remember who. На вопрос Аллена почему она хотела убить Леонарда, Рилиан сказала, что это потому, что его постоянное упрямство исчерпывает её терпение, кратко высказав в истерике о том, как она ненавидела его. Затем пояснила, что это из-за слухов, которых она услышала. Когда Аллен спросил о "доносчике", Рилиан заявила, что это была Нэй, и, в ответ на скептицизм Аллена, пояснила, что может Нэй и любит сплетни, но врать не будет и отметила, что сама его казнить не может из-за его статуса. Принцесса тогда рассказала Алену о своем плане, как по-тихому убить Леонарда без ведома общественности. Его нужно было отравить, когда она будет разговаривать с ним о его кражах. Рилиан успокоила Аллена тем, что это только их маленький секрет. When Allen asked why she wanted Leonhart killed, Riliane said it was because his constant obstinance wore out her patience, briefly devolving into a tantrum about how she hated him. She then clarified it was because of the rumors she heard. When asked, she stated it was Ney who told her and, in response to Allen's skepticism, the princess explained that Ney may love gossip but wouldn't lie and noted how her words alone couldn't kill him because of his prestige. She then told Allen about her scheme to silently kill Leonhart without the public's knowledge, having him poisoned while she convered with him regarding his stealing and affirmed it was only their little secret. Следующей ночью, Рилиан пригласила Леонарда присоединиться к ней в её комнате. Как только он прибыл, она приказала ему сесть. Хоть фехтовальщик чувствовал себя неловко, ибо они вдвоём находятся в закрытой комнате ночью. Принцесса уверяет его, что разговор останется только между ними и отшутилась, если он вдруг захочет изнасиловать её. Рассмеявшись над испуганным фехтовальщиком, Рилиан откинула свою шутку, так как он предпочитал женщин с большой грудью, как её мать. Шутя, они разговаривали о давке Королевы Анны, пока Рилиан не начинает комментировать воровство Леонарда для того, чтобы накормить людей и согласилась с этим, предлагая ему свободно перевозить еду из дворца, для голодающих масс, если бы он получил ее разрешение. The next night, Riliane invited Leonhart to join her in her room. Once he arrived, she told him to sit down. Although the swordsman felt uncomfortable having the two of them isolated together at night, she claimed their conversation was private, jokingly asking if he wanted to sexually assault her. Laughing at the intimidated swordsman, Riliane brushed off her joke since he preferred women with large breasts like her mother. Joking, they talked about Queen Anne's crushes before Riliane commended Leonhart for stealing from the palace to feed the people and agreed with his cause, offering to allow him to freely transport food from the palace to the hungry masses if he received her permission. Утверждая, что она хотела бы улучшить их отношения на будущее, принцесса предложила Леонарду наркотики Blood Grave, комментируя, что это было любимым вином Вампиршы Ваники Кончиты, уверяя, что в нём нет ни капли крови, как описывается в сказке. Когда её спросили, не хочет ли она попробовать, она ответила, что не любит алкоголь и не понимает воздержания от него. Они продолжают праздновать до поздней ночи. После Аллен успешно убил пьяного и под воздействием наркотиков Капитана Королевской Гвардии, Рилиан выбрасила его тело в ближайшую реку. Было предложено организовать общественные похороны, как только было обнаружено тело, но его семья отказалась.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Claiming she wanted to improve their relationship for the future, the princess offered Leonhart drugged Blood Grave, commenting how it was the favorite wine of Vampiress Vanika Conchita, though assuring him there was no blood in the concoction like in the fairy tale. When asked if she also wanted some, Riliane responded how she didn't like alcohol and didn't understand struggling with it. They continued celebrating until late at night. After Allen successfully assassinated the drunk and drugged Captain of the Royal Guard, Riliane had his body disposed of in the nearby river. Although offering to hold a public funeral once his body was discovered, his family refused.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Rejection of Blue Спустя некоторое время, Фирма Фризис в Эльфегорте и Королевство Марлог обеспечили гуманитарную помощь, чтобы накормить голодных горожан. Конференция проходила в Залах Звука по поводу политических дискуссий были впоследствии. Аллен сперва сообщил принцессе о своей встрече с Килем Фризисом. Услышав доклад Аллена, что Киль заинтересован в состоянии дел в пределах Люцефения, Рилиан прервала его, сказав, что ей не интересно, т.к. уверенный купец не планировал ничего серьёзного. Пока другие купцы обсуждали этот вопрос, Рилиан с интересом спросила, что у них будет на закуску. Перед тем как Аллен ушёл, он ответил, что будут бриоши. Sometime later, the Freezis Firm in Elphegort and the Kingdom of Marlon provided relief aid to ease the people's starvation. A conference was held in the Halls of Sounds regarding the political discussions had afterwards. Allen reported first to the princess about his meeting with Keel Freezis. Hearing Allen report that Keel was interested in the state of affairs within Lucifenia, Riliane brushed it off with disinterest, confident the merchant wasn't planning anything of major concern. As the other merchants discussed the matter, Riliane nodded with increasing disinterest as she wondered what her next snack for the day would be. Before Allen stepped down, she asked the servant and he responded it was brioche. Потом, Минис доложил свой доклад. Рилиан была ошеломлена, когда увидела дар от Королевской Семьи Марлон в виде детёныша осьминога для Эллуки и, скорчив лицо от отвращения, позволила судье-магу забрать подарок. Нетерпеливая Рилиан спросила, что король Кайл сказал об их свадьбе, и Минис передал ей письмо от Кайла. Прочитав его, она была взбешена тем, что Кайл разорвал с ней помолвку и выбрал "зеленоволосую девушку" вместо неё. Крича о той, что соблазнила её Кайла, принцесса закричала зовя Мариам, и прикаазала Главной Служанке, и члену Трёх Героев раскрыть личность зеленоволосой любовницы Кайла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 После, принцесса рыдала из-за разбитого сердца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Afterward, Minis gave his report. Riliane was stunned when she saw the Marlon Royal Family give a baby octopus to Elluka and, disgusted by the creature, let the court mage have the gift. Impatient, Riliane asked if King Kyle spoke about their wedding and Minis gave her Kyle's letter. Reading it, she became outraged that Kyle broken their engagement and had chosen a "green-haired girl" instead. Screaming about whom had seduced her Kyle, the ruler screamed for Mariam and ordered the Head of Maids and member of the Three Heroes to uncover the identity of Kyle's green-haired lover.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Later on, the princess cried, broken-hearted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Люцифено-эльфегортская война Менее чем через неделю спустя, Мариам сообщила принцессе далеко не радостные результаты, когда она была в её комнате вместе с Алленом и Эллукой. Разгневанная Рилиан, разбила шкатулку для драгоценностей с подарками Кайла на полу и закатила истерику о том, почему Кайл отверг её. Услышав шум, Минис вошёл в её комнату, и Рилиан успокоилась, спокойно отдавая приказ Премьер-Министру об уничтожении Эльфегорта. Less than a week later, Mariam reported to the princess her scant findings while she was in her room along with Allen and Elluka. Infuriated, Riliane smashed the jewelry box with Kyle's gifts to her on the floor and had a tantrum about why Kyle rejected her. Minis entered her room, hearing the noise, and Riliane calmed down, quietly ordering the Prime Minister to destroy Elphegort. На требование подготовить армию для убийства всех зеленоволосых женщин, Министр пытался донести до принцессы, что леса между двумя странами не позволят осуществить вторжение, но Рилиан просто приказала сжечь лес. Когда Эллука выступил против опрометчивого поведения Рилиан, она тут же приказала обезглавить мага. Эллука сразу же подала в отставку и уехала; озлобленная Рилиан приказала Аллену убить её, и требуя, чтобы Минис остался. После разговора с её министром, они оба вышли из комнаты.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Demanding he prepare the army to slaughter all of the green-haired women, the minister tried to reason that the forests between the two countries made it impossible to invade. Riliane simply ordered the forest to be burned. When Elluka spoke out against Riliane's rash behavior, she ordered the mage to be beheaded. Elluka immediately resigned and left; the seething Riliane ordered Allen to kill her while demanding Minis stay. After speaking again with her minister, they both left the room.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Во время Зеленой Охота, Рилиан и Нэй разговаривали в Комнате Слуг и принцесса узнала, что Аллен знает место, где скрывалась любовница Кайла, Микаэла, но держит эту информацию от неё в секрете. После того, как Принцесса оценила услугу Нэй, вошёл Аллен, удивлённый тем, почему та в комнате для прислуги, после чего Нэй вышла. Рилиан приказала слуге сесть и ядовито спросила, где он был. Слуга ответил, что выходил за покупкой зелёного лука, и Принцесса спросила, что за лук и жив ли он до сих пор. During the Green Hunting, Riliane and Ney spoke in the Servant Room and the princess learned that Allen had been keeping the location of Kyle's lover, Michaela, secret from her. After commending Ney for her information, Allen walked in, confused about why she was in the servant quarters, and Ney left. The princess order the servant to sit and venomously questioned where he had been. The servant responded he had gone out to buy some green onions and Riliane asked what kind and if they were still alive. Аллен ответил, что не понимает о чём речь, после чего Рилиан уточнила, жива ли ещё Зеленая Дева. Отметив очевидный предательство Аллена, в виде того, что тот не говорил ранее о Микаэле, но она даёт ему ещё один шанс. Прежде чем ввести в курс дела, она записала приказ на куске пергамента, и положил его в бутылочку: Убить Микаэлу. Saying he didn't understand, Riliane clarified she asked if The Daughter of Green was still alive. Noting Allen's apparent betrayal for not mentioning Michaela earlier, Riliane said she couldn't hate Allen and would give him another chance. Before giving him his new instruction, she wrote down a new order on a piece of parchment and placed it in her bottle: Kill Michaela. После того как было подтверждено, что Зеленая Дева мертва, Рилиан, Нэй и Шартетта вместе обитали во дворце Небесный Двор. Во время разговора, Шартетта рекомендовала свой любимый роман принцессе и Рилиан пошутила, оттого что наконец поняла, почему служанка покидала дворец. Когда Шартетта отметила, что Нэй тоже часто покидала дворец, Рилиан спросила, не выходила ли Нэй чтобы посмотреть на мальчиков. Они продолжали радостно разговаривать, пока Рилиан не услышал Левинский Церковный колокол, когда прозвучало 3 часа, что время закуски. Аллен принес ей бриоши, и она радостно улыбалась.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 After The Daughter of Green was confirmed dead, Riliane, Ney, and Chartette hung out together in the palace's Heavenly Yard. During their talks, Chartette recommended her favorite novel to the princess and Riliane joked how she finally understood why she was always leaving the palace. When Chartette noted Ney often left too, Riliane asked if the friends Ney went out to see were boys and they continued to happily converse until Riliane heard the Levin Church bells signal it was three o'clock, noting it was teatime. Allen then brought her brioche as she happily smiled.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 После покушения на Миниса, Рилиан и других министры, были созваны в Зале Звуков, чтобы обсудить войну в Эльфегорт и нехватку солдат из-за затянувшегося конфликта. Вспоминая отчет Аллена из Особняка Фризисов, Рилиан предложила использовать наёмников Гаста Венома, после чего совет на том сошёлся. С нанятой Группой Наёмников Венома, Гаст оказал почтение и поблагодарил принцессу в Зале Зеркал. В ответ на его благодарность, Рилиан отметила, как она ошиблась, посчитав "Демона из Асмодиана" женщиной из-за его красивого лица. After the assassination attempt on Minis, Riliane and the other ministers convened in the Hall of Sounds to discuss the war in Elphegort and the shortage of soldiers due to the prolonged conflict. Remembering Allen's report from the Freezis Mansion Riliane mentioned using Gast Venom's mercenaries, which the conference eventually agreed upon. With the Venom Mercenaries hired, Gast respectfully thanked the princess in the Hall of Mirrors. In response to his gratitude, Riliane noted how she had mistaken the "Demon of Asmodean" for a woman due to his beautiful face. Гаст отшутился, сказав, что она не должна никого судить по внешнему виду . Согласившись, она упомянула его прошлое поражение от Леонарда, но её интересовало лишь его мастерство, учитывая смерть Леонарда. Покончив с шутками, она приказала Аллену провести экскурсию для Гаста по дворцу и ушла. Через некоторое время спустя, Аллен подал её торт в 3 часа, когда она смотрела на закат в Небесном Дворе. Во время еды, она сказала, что небо предвещает апокалипсис.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Gast laughed it off, saying she shouldn't judge anyone by their appearance. Agreeing, she mentioned his past defeat against Leonhart but was interested in seeing his prowess, given Leonhart's death. Finished bantering, she ordered Allen to give Gast a tour of the palace and walked off. Sometime after that, Allen had served her cake at three as she watched the sunset in the Heavenly Yard. While eating, she noted the sky foretold an apocalypse.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Люцифенианская Революция Когда вспыхнула Люцифенианская Революция, она присутствовала на военном заседании, где ей стало скучно. Казалось было, Минис решил кризисную ситуацию, она спросила, закончилось ли заседание, прежде чем зевнуть, спрашивая Аллена о закуске дня. Во время военного митинга, неделей спустя, Рилиан заверила паникующего Миниса, что король Кайл не откажется от неё, если они попросят о помощи. Когда Аллен принес ей перекусить, принцесса отказалась, сказав, что потеряла аппетит. When the Lucifenian Revolution broke out, she attended the war meeting and became bored. As Minis seemingly resolved the crisis, she asked if the meeting was over yet before yawning, asking Allen about the day's snack. During the war meeting a week after, Riliane assured the panicking Minis that King Kyle would not abandon her if they asked for assistance. When Allen brought her snack, the princess refused and said she lost her appetite. Спустя неделю, когда армия сопротивления и Эльфегорт объединились, и Марлон отказался посылать войска, чтобы защитить Люцифиния, Рилиан была потрясена, и её руки дрожали, была обезумевшей, и напугана безразличием Кайла. На следующей неделе, Рилиан покинул Зал Звуков на военном митинге, услышав, что революционеры приближаются ко дворцу, и многие из министров пытались или уже бежали. The week after that, when the Elphegort and resistance armies merged and Marlon refused to send troops to defend Lucifenia, Riliane was shaken and her hands trembled, distraught and afraid by Kyle's gesture of apathy. The following week, Riliane left the Hall of Sounds war meeting after hearing that the revolutionaries were approaching the palace, and many of the ministers were attempting to or had already fled. Когда революционеры стали осаждать дворец, расстроенная Рилиан ела закуски в своей комнате с Алленом и сказала слуге, что она хотела бы бриошь или что-то менее сладкое. Девушка наконец слабо спросила у Аллена, будет ли она убита и начала ломаться осознавая, что люди никогда не простят ей тех ужасных вещей, что она сделала. While the revolutionaries began to overtake the palace, the unnerved Riliane ate snacks in her room with Allen and answered the servant how she wanted brioche or something less sweet. She finally weakly asked him if she would be killed and began breaking down with the realization that the people would never forgive the awful things she had done. Она пыталась продолжить есть, но уронила вилку и попросила Аллена подержать ее за руку. Когда слуга согласился, она успокоилась и призналась, что просто хотела быть сильной, как её мать, едва сдерживая слёзы. Поблагодарив Аллена за то, что тот всегда был с ней, несмотря на её одиночество,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 слуга предложил поменяться одеждой с ним. As she tried to continue eating, she dropped her fork and asked Allen to hold her hand. When the servant complied, she calmed down and confessed that she just wanted to be strong like her mother, barely holding back her tears. Thanking Allen for always being with her despite her loneliness,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 the servant asked her to swap clothes with him. Переодевшись Рилиан подразнила Аллена по поводу, насколько хорошо её платье подходит ему, отметив, что они словно близнецы. Так же она приметила, как его потертая одежда на удивление удобная и Аллен ответил, что она должна бежать в этой одежде. Заставшие врасплох его слова, слуга сказал, чтоб она бежала из дворца на Жозефине. Рилиан отвергла идею, сказав, что революционеры отправят поисковую команду, если она сбежит. After doing so, Riliane teased how well her dress suited him, noting how it was like they were twins. She then noted how his shabby-looking clothes were surprisingly comfortable and Allen replied she should be able to escape with those clothes. Confused by his words, the servant told her to escape the palace on Josephine. Riliane condemned the idea, saying the revolutionaries would send out a search team if she tried. Слуга отвёрг это предположение, т.к. "принцесса" будет всё ещё здесь, в своей комнате. Рилиан отказывалась бежать, и сказала, что его в итоге все равно раскроют, но Аллен обнял её, говоря, что они не знают, что они близнецы ине узнают её. Потрясенная откровением, смущенная и рыдающая принцесса спросила, почему он решил умереть вместо неё, и Аллен ответил, что она была злой девочкой, и в его жилах течёт та же злая кровь, поэтому он займёт её место. When the servant brushed off the idea, demonstrating how the "princess" was still there, Riliane refused and said he would eventually be exposed when the servant hugged her, saying they didn't know they were twins and wouldn't recognize her. Shocked by the revelation, the confused and crying princess asked why he was choosing to get killed for her and Allen responded that she had been an evil girl and therefore her evil blood also flowed through him, so he would take her place. Когда Рилиан говорила, что не хочет убегать, Аллен утешал рыдающую принцессу и, выпустив ее из объятия, вышел из комнаты. Побежав за ним, Рилиан попытался открыть дверь, но та была закрыта. Аллен стал рассказывать, как мама поступала с ними, когда они попали в беду, и они просто плакали в объятиях друг друга. Принцесса просила своего брата, чтобы тот рассказал больше о её воспоминаниях и о своём прошлом. Saying she didn't want that, Allen comforted the sobbing princess and, after releasing their embrace, left the room. Chasing after him, Riliane tried to open the door but struggled with the lock. Allen then recounted how their mother did this to them when they got in trouble and they simply cried in each other's arms; the princess then told him she didn't remember and begged her brother to fill more of the void in her memories and tell her more about their past. Когда он ушёл, она попросил его оставлять её одну. Она барабанил в дверь, пред тем, как отправиться вниз, в свою комнату к секретному проходу к Жозефине и бежать из дворца, The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 со стеклянной бутылкой в руке. .The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Почти неделю спустя, сбежавшая принцесса, переоделась в плащ, чтобы присутствовать на "своей" публичной кази. Смотря, как Аллен стоит на эшафоте, она с ужасом наблюдала, как "принцесса" была обезглавлена перед неистовой толпой.The Servant of Evil PV Afterwards, Allen left and Riliane weakly begged for him not leave her alone. The Princess banged on the door for sometime before heading down her room's secret passage to Josephine and fleeing the palace,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 her glass bottle in hand.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Nearly a week later, the fugitive princess, disguised in a cloak, attended her public execution. Seeing Allen take the stand, she watched in horror as the "princess" was beheaded before the vehement crowd.The Servant of Evil PV Humility and Regret Смирение и Сожаление Спустя какое-то время после смерти Аллена, слабая и голодная Рилиан упала в портовом городе и была найдена Клариссой. После того как принцессе отказались помогать в пекарне, она уцепилась за беловолосую монахиню, умоляя не бросать её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Владелец пекарни и Клариса увидели, на сколько худой была девушка, а после отнесли её в Монастырь Эльд, где она и жила под псевдонимом "Рин". Высокомерная Рилиан вела себя гадко, относилась ко всем с призрением и жаловалась на еду, что её давали. Sometime after Allen's death, Riliane traveled to the port town along the Lucifenian coast and, weak and hungry, collapsed there. Found by Clarith, the princess clung to the white-haired nun in her sleep when she went to get help, begging her not to leave her alone.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Once Clarith and the bakery owner saw how thin she was, Riliane was carried to the Held Monastery and was nurtured back to health. Calling herself "Rin", the princess said she had nowhere to go and began living with the other orphans at the monastery. Haughty, Riliane acted spoiled, treating everyone there with disdain; when given food, she complained about it and refused to eat anything but desserts Спустя неделю после того как она начала там жить, ее попросили помочь с фермерскими работами, но Рилиан не желая носить тяжелые инструменты, начала бездельничать в сарае. Обнаруженная одной из монахинь, она пожаловалась на крики женщины и утверждала, что для одного человека было невозможно нести такие тяжелые инструменты. Тогда появилась Кларисса и предложила вместе отнести инструмены, убедив сестру простить ее. Когда Кларисса стала убеждать ее, Рин отказалась. Кларисса отметила, что если она не будет работать, то не будет есть, принцесса ответила, что она может поделиться с ней едой. Когда Кларисса отказалась сделать это для нее, Рин по-детски заскулила, что не будет делать свою работу и шлепнулась на землю. A week since she began living there, Rin was asked to help with the farm work but, not willing to carry the heavy tools, began lazing about in the tool shed. Discovered by one of the nuns, she complained about the woman's screaming and argued how ridiculous it was for one person to carry such heavy tools. Clarith then arrived and offered to carry half of them with her and convinced the sister to forgive her. When urged by Clarith, Rin refused. When the Clarith noted she wouldn't be able to eat if she didn't work, the princess responded that she could smuggle her food instead. When Clarith refused to do that for her, Rin childishly whined that she wouldn't do her work and plopped herself on the ground. Услышав разговор Клариссы и другого сироты, Донни, что даже мусор сможет отнести их лопаты, и что Кларисса поделится с мальчиком закусками за его усилия, Рилиан выхватила у него лопаты и сказала, что она тоже может это сделать, так что закуски должны быть ее. Несмотря на борьбу с инструментами, она позвала Клариссу присоединиться к ней и направилась к полям. Устав от работ и после обедала в кафетерии. Пока она поедала свои овощи, Кларисса спросила пробовала ли она это, и она призналась, что это было неплохо, начиная понимать, что еды было мало. Overhearing Clarith and another orphan, Donnie, talk about how even trash could carry their shovels and that Clarith would reward the boy with a snack for his efforts, Riliane snatched the tools from him and said she could do it too so the snack should be hers. Despite struggling with the tools, she urged Clarith to join her and headed for the fields. Roped into doing farm work, Rin exhausted herself with the task and was later given lunch at the cafeteria. While eating her vegetables the princess was asked how it tasted by Clarith and she admitted it wasn't bad, beginning to realize food was scarce. Затем она спросила девушку о саженце, что она поливала, и Нэцума призналась, что она не знает, что это было. На вопрос почему она выращивала такую вещь, Кларисса объяснила, что для нее это не имело значения и что этот саженец был ее особенным другом; Рин назвала Клариссу мрачной из-за того, что ее другом было растение. Когда Нэцуме рассмеялась, Рилиан вздохнула, прежде чем спросила об ее словах, что жизнь должна быть равной, выразив сомнения, что общество не сможет функционировать, и что одним необходимо доминировать или быть управляемыми. Как только Кларисса ответила, что Рин может быть права, но сама она до сих пор поддерживает равенство, принцесса усмехнулась, что та думала будто святая и спросила, было ли дело в ее менталитете после долгого пребывания в монастыре. She then asked Clarith about the plant she was watering and the Netsuma admitted she didn't know what it was. Questioning why the white-haired woman would raise such a thing, Clarith explained it didn't matter since all life was equal and that the plant was her special friend; Rin then called Clarith gloomy for having a "plant friend". When the Netsuma laughed it off, the princess sighed before questioning her words that all life should be equal, expressing her belief that a society couldn't function that way and one needed to dominate or be dominated. As Clarith kindly asserted she may be right but that she still supported equality, Rin scoffed that she thought like a saint and asked if everyone had her mentality after staying at the monastery for too long. После того как Кларисса сказала, что она скоро все поймет, Рин высказала скептицизм по поводу того, что не была последовательницей секты Элда, и Кларисса ответила, что обе секты, Элда и Левина, по существу были одинаковыми. После того как она закончила кушать, Рин отложила столовые приборы и прекратила разговор на эту тему. После того как Кларисса сказала ей убрать посуду, Рин ответила, что она в курсе. Прибирая со стола бывшая принцесса спросила подругу, будет ли та относиться к ней так же, если узнает, что она была ужасным человеком.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2Кларисса ответила, что "да".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Once Clarith said she's understand soon enough, Rin voiced her skepticism since she wasn't a Held sect follower and Clarith countered that both the Held and Levia sects were essentially the same. Finished eating, Rin set down her cutlery and brushed off the topic. After Clarith told her to put away her utensils, Rin said she was aware. While clearing the table, the former princess asked her friend if she would treat her the same even if she was a terrible person. She then heard Clarith reply yes.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Признание Шли годы, Рин открылась другим и постепенно начала браться за свою работу всерьез и уважать всех в монастыре. В 505 году ЕК повзрослевшая сирота спросила у Клариссы кулинарные советы и девушка согласилась помочь. Спустя несколько дней Рин после завтрака сделала кое-какие сельские работы и убрала в исповедальне. Оставив открытой дверь одной из исповедалин, на пробралась туда ночью и призналась Богу в своей ответственности за бесчисленные убийства и злоупотребления власти ради своего же престижа. Когда она попыталась переложить вину на министров окружавших ее, она призналась, что из-за своей зависти к Микаэле разрушила целую страну. As the years progressed, Rin opened up to others and gradually began taking her work seriously and respecting everyone at the convent. In EC 505, the maturing orphan asked Clarith for cooking tips and Clarith obliged. A few days later, Rin did some farm work after breakfast and cleaned the confessionals in the afternoon. Leaving one confession box door open, she sneaked into it during the night and confessed to God her responsibility for countless murders and abusing her power for her own prestige. When trying to pin the blame on the ministers around her, she admitted her own part, having allowed her envy of Michaela to destroy an entire country. Хотя она верила, что услышала кого-то, принцесса проигнорировала это и пошла к берегу со своей стеклянной бутылочкой, с посланием внутри неё, и пустила её в океан, выполнив последнее пожелание Аллена. Наблудая за тем, как бутылка дрейфует по волнам, она обернулась и в удивлении увидела Клариссу, готовую убить её золотым ножом. Осознав, что Кларисса была той, кто подслушал её признание, Рилиан закрыла глаза и сказала Клариссе сделать то, что она желала, принимая свою судьбу с грустной улыбкой.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Although believing she heard someone, the Princess ignored it and went to the shore with her glass bottle, a message inside it, and placed it in the ocean, making a final wish for Allen. Watching the bottle drift out to sea, she turned around in surprise to see Clarith poised to kill her with a golden knife. Realizing Clarith had been the one who overheard her confession, Riliane closed her eyes and told Clarith to do what she wished, accepting her fate with a sad smile.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Но вместо этого, Кларисса использовала нож, чтобы отрезать девушке волосы. В 505 году Рилиан присоединилась к Клариссе при посадке саженца, в котором обитает дух Микаэлы рядом с Тысячелетним Древом в Тысячелетнем Лесу. Клариса извинилась за то что обрезала ее волосы, но бывшая принцесса ответила, что так даже лучше, ибо с короткими легче справится. Затем Рилиан спросила у беловолосой девушке, могла ли она научить её готовить бриоши, и та согласилась. После того, как они посадили саженец, девушки снова помолились. Рин заплакала, говоря, что ей очень жаль, а затем и Кларисса начала заливаться слезами. Обе проревели до наступления ночи.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - EpilogueПозже Кларисса научила ее готовить бриоши и была впечатлена ее успехами. Instead, Clarith used the knife to cut her hair. Later that year, Rin joined Clarith on her journey to plant the tree sapling containing Michaela's spirit next to the Millennium Tree in the Millennium Tree Forest. Clarith apologized to Rin for cutting her hair short but the former princess didn't mind, finding it easier to manage shorter hair. Riliane then asked the white-haired girl if she could teach her how to make brioche, to which Clarith agreed. After the tree sapling was planted, they both offered up prayers again. Rin began to cry, saying she was sorry, followed shortly after by Clarith. The two of them continued to cry until nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Later, Clarith taught her how to make brioche and the Netsuma was impressed by her improvement.The Daughter of White - なにもできなかったあの娘 少し料理がうまくなった 今日のおやつのブリオッシュ とってもうまく焼けてる Жизнь в монастыре Во время сумерек одного дня, Рин пошла на берег смотреть на волны. Глубоко в своём сознании, девушка вопрошала себя, почему она продолжает смотреть на море, когда там больше нет ничего интересного. Пока её сознание дрейфовало в темных мыслях, она покачала головой, говоря вслух, что с ней всё хорошо и не стоит беспокоиться. Затем она услышала голос позади неё и обернулась, увидив богатую женщину наказывающую своего слугу. At twilight on another day, Rin visited the shore to stare at the waves. Deep in her own thoughts, the girl began questioning why she gazed at the sea when she no longer found it interesting. As her thoughts drifted to darker thoughts, she shook her head to forget them. The girl spoke aloud that she was fine and shouldn't worry. Rin then heard a voice behind her and turned to see a rich woman chastising her servant. Глядя на их перебранку, женщина увидела Рин и спросила, работает ли та в монастыре, и может ли она указать им дорогу к нему, чтобы зайти в гости к подруге. Девушка с радостью согласилась и повела их, пока женщина рассказывала о своих попытках найти место. После того как женщина поблагодарила ее, Рин спросила как зовут ее подругу, которую та надеялась навестить, и женщина ответила, что это была Кларисса.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue Отведя их к Клариссе, Рин узнала, что та женщина была Микиной Фризис, главная женщина семьи, основавшей этот монастырь. While the nun stared at their exchange, the woman saw Rin and asked if she worked at the monastery and if she could give them directions to visit a friend. The girl happily agreed and led the two as the woman explained their trials to find the place. After receiving the woman's thanks, Rin asked who the friend she hoped to visit was and the woman responded it was Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue After showing her to Clarith, Rin learned the woman was Mikina Freezis, the head woman of the family that funded the monastery. Шестью месяца позже, Рин узнала, что к Клариссе пришел старый друг. Six months later, Rin learned Clarith was meeting with an old friend of hers. Expecting them to have already run out of tea, she prepared a fresh pot. Entering the room, she replaced the old one with a blank expression, speaking aloud how she supposed they had run out. When Clarith suggested she replace the tea in the next room too, the nun in training said it was no problem. Clarith then told her to inform the cafeteria workers to make a two-person meal and the frustrated girl said again abided with a nod. As the other girl, Yukina Freezis, stood and introduced herself, Rin bowed deeply and did the same. She then stared at Yukina and noted that she must be the daughter of the family that funded the monastery. Once Yukina confirmed it, Rin noted that first it was Mikina and now her appearing there. When Clarith chastised her for her wording, she apologized for her rudeness and asked if the woman in the other room was Yukina's servant. Hearing that the woman was actually the revolutionary hero, Germaine Avadonia, Rin cried out in shock and dropped the tea tray. She then listened as Clarith declared she would take the tea out to Germaine and began to be pushed out of the room by the nun; before she could leave, she saw the door open and Germaine enter. Frozen in fear, she watched as the swordswoman asked if she was an acquaintance of Yukina's and then fall into silence. Eventually, Germaine asked for her name and Rin managed to squeeze out an answer. Afterward, the swordswoman turned and muttered it was nice to meet her before leaving. The nun apprentice then excused herself as well and left the room.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 1 Некоторое время спустя, Кларисса познакомила Рин с Юкиной Фризис, когда та решила остаться в монастыре. После того как ребёнок представил свою подругу, Жермен Авадония, девушке, Рин стала напряженной при виде неё. После неловкой паузы, Жермен вежливо поприветствовала бывшую принцессу, а затем обе женщины вышли из комнаты. Позже, Рин заметила, что мать Юкины, Микина была замечена недалеко от пляжа, и рассказал об этом писательнице сразу. Когда они пришли на берег, где Жермен противостоит аристократке, они узнали, что Микина находится под влиянием Abyss I.R. и нападает на трио. В какой-то момент, Юкина была окружена синем пламенем Ложки Марлона, Рин подкралась к волшебнице и попыталась украсть ложку, тем самым заставив Абисс развеять заклятье. Затем Абисс I.R. попыталась использовать Бокал Кончитты на беспомощной Рин, но не удалось, и рыжий кот, и настоящее тело, были разрублены Жермен вскоре.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Two days later, Rin spotted a masked Mikina on the beach and told the right immediately after. When Yukina left to search for her mother and didn't return for some time, Rin grew worried and went looking for her through the night; she then saw Yukina being attacked by Mikina under the influence of Abyss I.R., surrounding the girl with the Marlon Spoon's blue flames. Rin then impulsively sneaked up behind the sorceress and attempted to steal the spoon, forcing Abyss to release the spell. During their scuffle, the mage sent the trainee nun sprawling along the sand. Landing flat on her back, Rin stood up and groaned, holding the back of her head. She heard Yukina call out to her and she explained how she had went looking for her, before Abyss attempted to turn the Marlon Spoon on Rin. The demon's power was then blocked by the Demon of Gluttony and Ney, and Rin watched as the sorceress was defeated and the red cat, her true body, was slain by Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Жизнь После 'Рин была в итоге крещена как монахиня и, Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook двадцать три года спустя, стала главой монастыря в возрасте 43 лет. The Daughter of Fog После, Кларисс покинула монастырь, чтобы основать свой собственный, Рин поддерживала связь с ней, и они оставались близкими друг другу людьми. Она продолжала воспитывать сирот, обращаясь с ними ласково, и прилагаем все усилия, чтобы сделать их счастливыми. В ЕС 562, в окружении детей-сирот, о которых она заботилась, 77-летняя Рин тихо скончалась. Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath''' Rin was eventually baptized as a nun under her new name. After the death of the abbess around EC 529,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Riliane Rin became the new head of the monastery at age 43.The Daughter of Fog After Clarith had left the monastery to establish her own convent, Rin kept in touch with her and they remained close. She continued raising the orphans there, treating them kindly and working hard to make them happy. In EC 562, surrounded by the orphans she took care of, the 77-year-old Rin passed away quietly.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Riliane Наследие Исторически сложилось, что Принцесса Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, Дочь Зла, как полагали, была казнена во время Люцифенианской Революции. Тем не менее, Юкина Фризис написала роман об истинной саге, которая столетия спустя, во время Галлериана Марлона, завоевала популярность во всём мире. Судья, скептически относя к саге в связи с тем, что та утверждала будто, Рилианн выжила, хотя Ма настаивала, что это правда.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Waiter из Театра Зла разделяет многие черты и качества с испорченной принцессы, хотя она оплакивала потерю своей "второй половинкb" так же, как Рилиан после революции.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら Historically, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, The Daughter of Evil, was believed to have been executed during the Lucifenian Revolution and was regarded as the worst ruler in the history of the Lucifen dynasty and the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Yukina Freezis later wrote a novel about the true story, entitled "Daughter of Evil", that had gained popularity around the world in the centuries after her death. After reading the Freezis Fairy Tale, Gallerian Marlon was skeptical about the story's validity due to its claim that Riliane survived, although his friend Ma insisted it was entirely true.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 During the turn of the 7th century EC, Ton Corpa had Rin Chan's face changed by Seventh Magician to match the princess' visage.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 Debuting as a singer, the child became immensely popular across both Lucifenia and Elphegort. Like the infamous Princess, Rin would say "Now, kneel to me" as her signature phrases on-stage.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 The Waiter of Evil's Theater shared many traits and qualities with the spoiled princess, although she would lament about losing her "other half" much like Riliane had after the revolution.Heartbeat Clocktower - 「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら Личность и Характер Рилиан стала одним из самых жестоких, эгоистичных и презираемых правителей в истории Эвилиуса, на которую смотрели с презрением в течении её жизни, нов конце-концов она покаялась в своих поступках.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 В юности принцесса была доброй девочкой и любящей своего брата, Алексиэля. Несмотря на это, себя она вела эгоистично, будучи воспитанной в королевской семье, эту ужасную черту Алексиэль отметил, когда им было ещё по шесть лет. Она не любила делиться и терпеть не могла, когда трогали её вещи. Riliane became one of the cruelest, most self-centered and despised rulers in Evillious' history, regarded with disdain during her lifetime, although ultimately regretful of her heinous actions.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 In her youth, the princess was a kind girl and loving towards her brother, Alexiel. Despite this, she had a selfish demeanor while being raised in royalty, a bad trait Alexiel pointed out when they were six. She hated sharing and didn't tolerate anyone tampering with her things. Манипулируемая Прези, в Рилиан проснулся интерес стать главой королевства и стала относиться хуже к Алексиелю в споре за право наследия.Twiright Prank (story) Из-за ее королевского воспитания, Рилиан жила роскошной жизнью, которая отстранила её от реальности, в особенности от простых граждан, вплоть до того, что она не могла даже понять, почему закуски не могли быть нормальной едой для поддержания здоровья человека. Under Presi's manipulation, Riliane took an increasing interest in becoming the sovereign and began treating Alexiel poorly as a result of the political dispute over the right of succession.Twiright Prank (story) Because of her royal upbringing, Riliane lived a luxurious life that made her out of touch with reality, particularly those of the general masses, to the point that she couldn't even comprehend how snacks couldn't healthily sustain a person. После того как она стала одержима Демоном Гордыни, эгоизм и высокомерие Рилиан возросли, от чего она стала пренебрежительно относиться ко всем тем, кто был ниже неё по статусу. Учитывая её политическую силу, принцесса часто ею злоупотребляют для исполнения своих эгоистических желаний. Так же она могла осудил любого к смертной казни по разным причинам, начиная от грубые высказываний по отношению к ней, случайно пролитой воды на её юбку, или даже за улыбку. Относясь к другим людям как к куклам или игрушкам, Рилиан покойной "выбрасывала" их, когда они ей надоедали или более не нужны, приговаривая их к смертной казни за то, что они были просто неприятны её глазу. Те, кто препятствовал желаниям Рилиан, также были убиты, ей была просто невыносима сама мысль о том, что кто-то мог пойти против её капризов. ' After being possessed by the Demon of Pride, Riliane's selfishness and arrogance were amplified and she haughtily disregarded anyone below her. Given her political power, the Princess often abused her authority to achieve her selfish desires and condemned anyone to death for a variety of reasons, from saying rude remarks to her, accidentally spilling water on her skirt, or even smiling. Treating other people as dolls or toys, Riliane freely threw them away when she didn't want them anymore, putting them to death for simply not being pleasing in her eyes. Those that hindered Riliane's wants were also murdered and she couldn't stand the concept of someone rebelling against her own wishes. Хоть она и поддерживала влиятельный вид на публике, у Рилиан спорадически случались приступы истерии, когда неприятные мысли приходили в её голову. Она взрывалась в гневе, когда оставалась наедине с тем, кому доверяла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Благодаря роскошной жизни, принцесса имела слабость к сладкому и часто думала о том, что будет на закуску, когда ей становилось скучно.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 While maintaining her dominant facade in public, Riliane would have sporadic tantrums when such displeasing thoughts came across her mind, exploding in anger, though she would only do so in private or with someone she trusted.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Given her lavish lifestyle, the princess had a love for sweets since childhood and her mind often meandered to the thought of what her next snack would be when bored.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 After being introduced to brioche by Allen, it became her favorite snack, and the Princess' favorite phrase was, "Oh, it's teatime," in anticipation of eating it.The Servant of Evil Большую часть упрямства Рилиан и пренебрежения другими, произошло от её желания подражать своей матери, Королевы Анны. Анна была признанная и восхищаемая многими, как сильная правительница, несмотря на гибель своего мужа. Рилиан же желала стать такой же, отчего отказалась показывать себя слабой в общественных местах, и очень старалась не показывать другим своих слёз, однако отказ Кайла и жертва Аллена довели её до плача.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В дань уважения своей матери, Рилиан отказалась носить титул "Королева", пока не достигнет совершеннолетия и осталась Принцессой.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Much of Riliane's obstinate attitude and disregard for others spawned from her desire to emulate her mother Queen Anne. Recognizing how Anne was admired for her strength as a ruler despite her husband's death, Riliane wished to share in that and refused to portray herself as weak when in public and tried hard to never let others see her cry, although Kyle's rejection and Allen's sacrifice brought her to tears.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 In respect for her mother, Riliane refused to be addressed as "Queen" until she came of age and maintained her title as Princess.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Надеясь быть не манипулированной министрами из-за своего юного возраста, она погрузилась в своевольное поведение, хоть её эгоистичная воля и одержимость демоном заставили отклониться от её первоначальных намерений. Ведомая философией абсолютной власти, Рилиан твёрдо верила в иерархию, и что лишь один может править или быть у власти, чтобы функционировать общество к существованию; потому она не верила в равенство всех ступеней жизни и что было неправильно быть в такой системе. Однако, с тиранией исчезло влияние министров над ней, Рилиан использовала власть для управления целой страной.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Hoping to not be manipulated by the ministers for her young age, she fell into her headstrong habits, although her own selfish will and demonic possession caused her to stray from her original intentions. Raised on the philosophy of absolute rule, Riliane strongly believed in the hierarchy and that one had to either dominate or be dominated in order for a functioning society to exist; she therefore did not believe in the equality of all life and that dishonesty would pervade in such a system. Although the ministers' influence faded with her tyranny, Riliane became consumed by the power of dominating an entire country.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Несмотря на её сильные и несгибаемые позиции , Рилиан была неуверенной и чувствовала себя одинокой. Из-за экзорцизма Эллуки Часовщицы, когда ей было шесть лет, Рилиан утратила большинство своих детских воспоминаний и позабыла Алексиэля.Twiright Prank (story) Будучи ребёнком, она всегда была вместе с братом, и когда их разделили, и когда умер их отец, Принцесса почувствовала глубокое одиночество, а после смерти матери, она и вовсе считала себя одной. Всё это было отброшено из-за статуса дворянства и глупого вида министров, которые либо нахваливали, либо дрожали в её присутствие. In spite of her strong and unbending attitude, Riliane was insecure and felt completely alone. Because of Elluka Clockworker's exorcism when she was six, Riliane lost many of her childhood memories, including those of Alexiel.Twiright Prank (story) Having almost always accompanied her brother when they were kids, the Princess felt a deep loneliness after their separation and the deaths of her father and later her mother left her feeling increasingly alone; to compensate, the Princess surrounded herself with nobles and ministers to gawk at and praise her or tremble in her presence. Неуверенность Рилиан стала яснее проявляться после того, как все министры и прислуга бежали из дворца, оставив её одну.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 После отказа Кайла, ревность Рилиан усилила её параною, уменьшив её доверие к другим и она сузила круг общения для ещё более строгих стандартов.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Поэтому, Рилиан оценила преданность Аллена, когда всё остальные бросили её, но не благодарила его, пока не почувствовала, что конец её близок.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Когда Аллен решил пожертвовать собой, Рилиан отчаялась не потерять его, и стала просить не покидать её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 However, Riliane's insecurity became more apparent in the aftermath of Asan's assassination attempt.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Following Kyle's rejection, Riliane's envy made her increasingly paranoid as her trust in others dwindled and held other's loyalty to even more strict standards.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Therefore, Riliane appreciated Allen's loyalty when everyone else abandoned her, although unable to thank him until she felt her end approaching.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 When Allen attempted to sacrifice himself, Riliane became desperate to avoid losing him as well and resorted to feebly begging for him not to leave her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Несмотря на эгоизм и детские истерии, Принцесса Рилиан была дружелюбна к некоторым, а именно Шартетте Лэнгли, Ней Футапие и Аллену.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Доверяя им и Главной Служанке Мариам, они стали единственными слугами, которым было позволено быть рядом с ней после покушения Асана и только её защитник, Аллен, мог находиться в её комнате.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Из-за своего убеждения в неизменную преданность Аллена, Рилиан почувствовала себя преданной, когда узнала, что тот скрыл от неё местонахождение Микаэлы. Despite her selfishness and childish tantrums, Princess Riliane acted amicable towards a select few, namely Chartette Langley, Ney Futapie, and Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Trusting them and Head of Maids Mariam, they became the only servants allowed to be near her after Asan's assassination attempt and only her protector, Allen, was permitted to be alone in her room with her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Because of her faith in Allen's steadfast loyalty, Riliane felt betrayed when she learned he hid Michaela's location from her, though willing to forgive him if he killed the green-haired girl. Так же, Рилиан вела себя, как обычная девушка рядом с Шартеттой и Нэй, сильно веря в информативность последней в виде слухов, сплетен и фактической информации.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Она была по детски влюблена в Кайла и относилась к нему, как к старшему брату, стараясь угодить ему и всегда была рада видеть и слышать его.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 С точностью, да наоборот, она презирала Леонарда, из-за того что тот вечно был помехой для её правления, но всегда умудрялся сохранять позицию, чтобы не быть казнённым.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она ненавидела королевскую стражу и не позволяла никому из них прикасаться к ней .The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Similarly, Riliane attempted to act like a normal girl when around Chartette and Ney, trusting greatly in the latter as an informant on rumors, gossip, and factual information.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 She also had a childlike crush on Kyle and treated him like an older brother, eager to please him and always excited to see or hear from him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 In contrast to this, she despised Leonhart heavily for being a constant hindrance to her rule, but maintaining a position that made killing him near impossible.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She similarly hated the royal guards and refused to let any of them come near her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Likewise, when hearing things she didn't want to hear, the Princess' childlike demeanor would instantly shift to a more apathetic stance towards the speaker and readily disregarded or maliciously countered their words.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 'Из-за того что Аллен является её братом-близнецом, Алексиэль, Рилиан чувствовала ту же лёгкость при прикосновении руки слуги, как когда-то она была с братом, и испытывала чувствительность к слуге даже если он не касаясь её.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Хоть у неё нет многих воспоминаний о её близнеце, она вспомнила легенду о море, которую Алексиэль рассказал ей. Она использовала тот же метод передачи "пожелания", чтобы приказать Аллену кого-то убить.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Узнав истинную личность Аллена и став свидетелем его смерти, её стало терзать чувство вины, которое осталось с ней на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Because of Allen being her twin brother, Alexiel, Riliane felt the same ease when holding her servant's hand as when she did with him, and felt sensitive to the servant even touching her as a result.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Although lacking many memories of her twin, she remembered the legend of the sea Alexiel told her about and employed the method in a twisted manner to have her dearest "wishes" granted, often when ordering Allen to murder someone for her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 After learning of Allen's identity and witnessing his death, she became torn with guilt, which remained with her for the rest of her life. Даже после того, как Демон Гордыни покинул её, у неё всё же осталось эгоистичное отношение, позже Рилиан начала признавать важность любви и отношений всей жизни. Будучи вынужденной, работать, чтобы выжить, принцесса выросла скромнее со временем и прекратила жаловаться на низкопробную пищу, что она ела в монастыре. Во время пребывания в детском доме, Рилиан общалась с монахинями и с такими же, как она сиротами, отчего становилась более доброй, и научилась с ними разговаривать вежливо. Кларисса, стала лучшим другом Рилиан после революции, и доверился ей свою жизнь. Когда беловолосая монахиня попыталась убить её, Рилиан приняла её волю и спокойно ждала своей смерти. Благодаря примеру Кларисс, "Рин" стала более доброй, любящеё, и поддерживала других, в конечном счете, примкнула к секте Эльда Левина и приняла его принципы к сердцу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Любимая фраза Рилиан была "О, время закуски" и бриоши были её любимым лакомством.The Servant of Evil Although still maintaining her selfish attitude even after the Demon of Pride no longer possessed her, Riliane began to recognize the importance of loving and respecting all life. Having been forced to work in order to survive, the princess grew humbler over time and stopped complaining about the poorer quality of food she ate at the convent. During her stay at the orphanage, Riliane's interactions with the nuns and fellow orphans became more and more friendly and she eventually began addressing them politely. Clarith in particular became Riliane's best friend after the revolution and confided in her throughout her life. When the white-haired nun attempted to kill her, Riliane accepted her will and quietly awaited her death. Due to Clarith's example, "Rin" became more kind-hearted, loving, and supportive of others, eventually converting to the Held sect of Levin and adopting its principles to heart.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности thumb|left|150px|Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: последняя в Люцифенской династииКак принцессу, её подталкивали на правление политики, Рилиан была неопытна в политике и в значительной степени злоупотребляла своей властью. Because of her place as the absolute ruler of the most powerful kingdom of the time, Riliane was effectively the most important person in Evillious and was able to demand almost anything that she wished.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 As a princess thrust into the role of politics, Riliane lacked much experience in the political field and largely abused her power. Несмотря на это, она имела хорошую смекалку в политической области и хорошо знала, что не может просто публично убить Леонхарта, не столкнувшись с большой оппозицией от дворян и населения.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также умела манипулировать людьми, поэтому сумела заставить Леонахарта поверить, и сбежала, чтобы не понести наказание за его убийство. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1Несмотря на это, благодаря своему непредсказуемому темпераменту, она часто рубила с плеча, не волнуясь о последствиях. Regardless, she did have political savvy and was well aware she couldn't simply publicly kill Leonhart without facing large opposition from the nobles and populace alike.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She also had a certain degree of skill with manipulation.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 Despite this, her unpredictable temperament made her often act rashly without consideration of the consequences. Благодаря тому, что она была абсолютным правителем из самых мощных царств того времени, то фактически Рилиан являлась самым важным человеком в Эвилиусе и могла потребовать всё, что душе угодно. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также очень хорошо владела верховой ездой и, возможно была неплохим фехтовальщиком, хотя ни один солдат не смел сразиться с ней серьезно, опасаясь задеть её. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 Однако, она совершенно не умела ни готовить, ни убираться, из-за того что за неё это делали слуги. После революции, Рилиан стала учиться на ферме и готовить, учась у Кларис готовить бриоши. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Она училась, выполняя свою повседневную работу, также возымела большой опыт по уходу за сиротами, и ей даже было доверено выступить в качестве Главной Монахини. The Daughter of Fog Riliane, having been raised with a royal lifestyle, conducted herself with a certain elegance, even when exhausted, and knew how to read and write.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4 She was also very skilled at horseback riding and presumed to be good at fencing, although no soldier dared fight her seriously for fear of injuring her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 However, she had no skills in cooking and cleaning because the servants had done that for her. After the revolution, Riliane began to learn how to farm and cook, taught by Clarith on how to make brioche.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Among the basic, everyday tasks she learned, she also became adept at managing the orphans, even being trusted to act as the Head Nun.The Daughter of Fog Character Connections Отношение с Персонажами Аллен Авадония: Брат-близнец и слуга Рилиан. Рилиан и Аллен были близкими друзьями в детстве, хотя из-за манипулирования Прези она стала к нему более жестокой; несмотря на это Рилиан становилось грустно от его отсутствия, даже после потери своих воспоминаний о нём. Как ее слуга, Аллен был одним из немногих, кому Рилиан доверяла и полагалась для выполнения каждого своего желания, хотя мало обращала внимания на его чувства. После Революции, Рилиан, наконец, признала Аллена, оценив его жертву и помощь, и сильно сожалела о его смерти. Riliane's twin brother and servant. Riliane and Allen were close friends in childhood, although she became more cruel to him under Presi's manipulation; despite this, she became lonely after his absence, even after losing her memories of him. As her servant, Allen was one of the few that Riliane trusted and relied on to fulfill her every wish, although having little consideration for his own feelings. Following the Revolution, she finally recognized Allen, appreciated how he aided her, and deeply regretted his death. Кайл Марлон: жених Рилиан. В детстве были хорошими друзьями, постепенно Рилиан влюбилась в Кайла и очень наслаждалась его компанией. После того как он разорвал с ней помолвку, она стала расстроенной и заревновала к его мнимой любви. В приступе ярости она устроила Зелёную Охоту. Несмотря на заказ убийства Микаэлы, она всё ещё ранима и сбита с толку, когда Кайл отказался послать помощь Люцифении во время революции. Riliane's fiancé. They became good friends in childhood, with Riliane developing a crush on Kyle and enjoying his company greatly. After he rejected their engagement, she became distraught and intensely jealous of his professed love, in her rage sparking the Green Hunting. Despite ordering the murder of Michaela, she was still hurt and bewildered when Kyle refused to send aid to Lucifenia during the Revolution. Кларисс: Монахиня, что помогала Рилиан после революции. Изначально Рилиан относилась к ней и её убеждениям с презрением, однако время шло и они стали друзьями, Кларисса стала ей, как старшая сестра. Её нежный взгляд на жизнь заставил Рилиан покаяться за свои поступки и она не почувствовала гнева, когда казалось, что Кларисс собирается убить её. Она научилась готовить у Кларисс и они нашли утешение от дружбы друг друга. A nun who aided Riliane after the revolution. Initially Riliane treated her and her beliefs with scorn, however as time went on the two became friends, Clarith becoming like a big sister. Her gentler outlook on life caused Riliane to repent for her ways and she felt no anger when Clarith appeared to be about to kill her. She learned how to cook from Clarith and they took comfort from each other's friendship. Шартетта Лэнгли: Одна из служанок Рилиан. Рилиан часто прощала привычку Шартетты ломать всё подряд из-за оптимистичного настроя девушки. Она одна из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым было доверено быть рядом с Принцессой после покушения Асана. Эти двое часто проводила время вместе как друзья. Когда революция ужесточилась, Шартетта бежала из дворца и Рилиан посчитала, что служанка предала её. One of Riliane's maids. Riliane often forgave Chartette's habit for breaking things due to the girl's upbeat personality, being one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her after Asan's attempted assassination. The two often spent time together as friends. As the revolution became worse, Chartette fled the palace and Riliane believed the maid had betrayed her. Нэй Футапие: служанка Рилиан и её сводная сестра. Рилиан доверяла предоставленной информации от Нэй о дворце и слухов связанных с её планами, таких как недостатках Леонарда и местонахождение Микаэлы. После покушения Асана, Нэй была одной из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым она доверяла, и они часто проводила время вместе как друзья. Во время революции, Нэй покинула дворец, и Рилиан посчитала, что та предала её. Another of Riliane's maids and half-sister. Riliane relied on Ney to provide her with information about the palace and rumors concerning her plans, such as rumors about Leonhart's shortcomings and Michaela's location. After Asan's attempted assassination, Ney was one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her, and the two often spent time together as friends. During the revolution, Ney fled the palace and Riliane believed she had betrayed her. Леонард Авадония: Капитан Королевской гвардии. За свое время правления как королевы, Рилиан возненавидела его за то, он ругал ее за упрямое поведение, а также срывы её намерения и споры с ней насчет отношения к людям. Расстроенная из-за того, что не могла публично казнить одного из Трёх Героев, она подстроила его смерть, используя минимальные навыки Аллена и обманом заставив воина выпить наркотик в вине. The Captain of the Royal Guard. Over her reign as queen Riliane came to hate Leonhart for scolding her headstrong behavior, as well as for undermining her decisions and arguing for her to think of the people. Frustrated in being unable to publicly execute one of the Three Heroes, she plotted for his death nontheless, utilizing Allen's fencing ability and tricking the warrior into drinking drugged wine. Мариам Футапие:Глава Служанок Рилиан. Не являясь заинтересованной в уроках морали Мариам, Рилиан тем не менее полагалась на её навыки в шпионаже при попытке раздобыть определённую информацию, например, о личности любовницы Кайла, и после покушения Асана, Мариам была одна из немногих слуг Рилиан, которым та доверяла. Хоть ей было и дозволено быть рядом безнаказанно, Рилиан пугало серьезная и хладнокровная натура Мариам. Riliane's Head of Maids. While taking no interest in Mariam's moral lessons, Riliane nevertheless relied on her skills in espionage when trying to discover certain information, such as the identity of Kyle's lover, and trusted her out of only a few servants to be near her after Asan's attempted assassination. Though she ordered her around with impunity, Riliane was intimidated by Mariam's serious and coolheaded nature. Жермен Авадония: Дочь Капитана Королевской Гвардии. Будучи принцессой, Рилиан не встречалась с ней, но погубив Леонарда, Жермен поклялась отомстить ей. Пять лет спустя, они встретились, и тогда заключила мир с Жермен во время работы в Монастыре Эльда. The daughter of Riliane's Captain of the Royal Guard. Riliane did not meet her in her time as a princess, but her role in Leonhart's death caused Germaine to vow revenge against her. Five years later, she met and made peace with Germaine while working in the Held monastery. Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: Мать Рилиан. Рилиан любила и смотрела на Анну с большим уважением, горько оплакивая ее смерть. Желая почтить ее память, она решала сохранить титул принцессы покуда не достигнет совершеннолетия, а также подражать её примеру в качестве сильной королевы, которая никогда не показывала свою слабую сторону, желая быть любимой, как она. Riliane's mother. Riliane loved and viewed Anne with great respect, mourning her death bitterly. She wished to honor her mother by retaining the title of princess until she came of age, attempting as well to emulate her example as a strong queen who never showed her weak side in order to be as beloved as she was. Гретель: предположительно прошлое воплощение. Рилиан было суждено стать реинкарнацией Гретель, разделив с ней общие черты, однако та воплотилась в Нэй из-за вмешательства судьбы со стороны Абисс I.R. и Прим Марлон. An intended past incarnation. Riliane was fated to be a reincarnation of Gretel and shared the girl's appearance, but the position was instead taken by Ney due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. Trivia Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Имя Рилиан отчасти взято у её вокалоида, Рин, у обеих имя начинается на "ri"; После Люцифенианской Революции она использует имя "Рин".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 *Riliane's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Rin, with both names sharing the first two letters; she later uses the name "Rin" after the Lucifenian Revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 *Персонаж Рилиан базируется на Марие-Антуанетте; как и ее реальной прототип, в раннем возрасте она считалась королевские обязанностей обстоятельствами, связанные с болезнью, которые оставили её в качестве единственного кандидата. *Riliane is inspired by Marie Antoinette; like her real life counterpart, she assumed royal duties at an early age due circumstances related with an illness, which left her as the only candidate, and was executed following the French Revolution. *Фамилия Рилиан "d'Autriche" означает "из Австрии" на французском языке, Мариея-Антуанетта как раз оттуда. *Riliane's last name "d'Autriche" means "from Austria" in French, a name shared with Marie. *Рилиан часто повторяет "Настало время есть пирожные", популярная фраза Марии-Антуанетты; обе девушки предпочитают бриоши, как их символ. *Riliane's words to Leonhart, "Let them eat snacks," is taken from the famous phrase "Let them eat cake" popularly attributed to Marie Antoinette as an example of her disconnection from the people's plight in pre-revolution France; the "cake" was a translation of brioche, considered her trademark food. *When making a theoretical illustration of Princess Riliane as an adult, Ichika based her dress after a Marie Antoinette doll she had owned beforehand.Ichika Twitter - May 30, 2014 - 因みにリリアンヌの服は、この前買ったマリーアントワネットのペーパー着せ替え人形みたいなやつに載ってたのを参考にしてます。 *Рилиан ездит на лошади, Жозефине; лошадь часто изображают, как символ Гордыни. *Riliane owns a horse, Josephine; the horse is often the representative animal of pride. Curiosities Интересно *Рилиан была названа в честь её прабабушки, Императрицы Рилиан Розес.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Riliane's name comes from that of her great-grandmother, Empress Riliane Roses.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 *В Белой Деве, у Рилиан короткие волосы до плеч, прежде чем Кларисса их обрежет. *In The Daughter of White, Riliane is depicted with short, shoulder-length hair before Clarith cuts it. *В Безумие Герцога Веномании, Риндо Блюм записана, как монахиня, как некое предвидение исхода Рилиан. *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Rindo Blum is listed as a nun, foreshadowing Riliane's outcome after the revolution. *Её день рождение, в тот же день, что и у её вокалоида - 27 декабря.PHP Twitter - December 26th, 2012 10:00 PM - 【編集部】リリアンヌ＆アレン、お誕生日おめでとう！ *She shares the same birthday (December 27) with her Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Рилиан было суждено стать последующем воплощением Гретель, но рождение Нэй нарушает цикл, и шпионка Марлона, занимает её место.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Riliane was originally fated to be the next reincarnation of Gretel, but Ney's birth disrupted the cycle and the Marlon spy was born the next Gretel instead.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue *According to the god Behemo, Riliane would reincarnate a few centuries after her lifetime far east of Evillious. *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Riliane was voted as the third most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans. Галерея Концепт-арт= 41d044b8.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Дочери Зла из блога Ичики 19f77009.jpg|Первоначальный концепт Слуги Зла из блога Ичики 947931.jpg|Профайл Рилиан из Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide RilianeLucifera.png|Профайл Рилиан изThe Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 312897251.jpg|Концепт-арт украшений Рилиан из Twitpic Ичики DoE manga.jpg|Рилиан в Aku Musu P30.jpg|Концепт арт костюма "Дочери Зла" для игры Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serve9.jpg|Ранний дизайн для Рилиан Файл:RinConcept.png|Концепт Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green RilianeCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Concept art of Riliane in "academy" uniform by Tamara Rilianemagzineconcept.jpg|Concept art of Riliane's dress |-| Песни= tp.png|Маленькая Рилиан с Алексиэль в Twiright Prank Url.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Зла TSoE.jpg|Появление Рилиан и Аллена в Слуга Зла T.png|Маленькая Рилиан в PV-песнк 264290_2223083417993_1288569_n.jpg|Рилиан в Дочь Белого Cry.png|Рин покается в своих грехах в монастыре TwinLa.png|Рилиан и Аллен Handbeat Clocktower night.png|Рин в песне Rilliane.png|Рилиан в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_pride.png|Riliane as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP004.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments tumblr_inline_n2n3snlT321rk2vrt.png|Рилиан в Ru ri ra Ru ri ra to hibiku uta |-| Книги= 12781.jpg|Рилиан подавлена безвыходной ситуацией в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен притворяются друг другом 12768.jpg|Рилиан и Алексиэль AkuNoMusume.jpg|Рилиан покаяться в грехах The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 7e027475gbe3e6c61e9d3&690.jpg|Кларисса и Рин молятся 389571897.jpg|Рилиан и Кларисса перед несостоявшимся убийством Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|Рилиан с Алленом и Микаэлой в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Pareludiumscan.jpg|Рилиан, Аллен и Микаэла в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 20120805211428c85.jpg|Рин с Жермен, Аллен и Юкина в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Рин наедине с Клариссой и Юкиной Fanbook8.jpg|Рилиан и Аллен в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook AllenRilianeIllustStory.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Рин в рассказе ClotureCover.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow SCPStoryCover.png|Рилиан в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Рилиан в рассказе |-| Манга= RilianeAllenNovelette.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Рилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Rili reason.png|Рилиан на экстра-странице Her Reason DoE manga pg3.png|Рилиан на обложке The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Riliane manga.png|Рилиан в манге Young Riliane.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге Possessed Riliane.jpg|Рилиан одержима Демоном Гордыни DoE manga Riliane.png|Рилиан на обложке манги Aku Musu AllenAkuMusu.png|Рилиан в ёнкоме Rilianechibimanga.png|Рилиан в манге Deadly Sins of Evil RilianeDSoE.png|Рилиан в манге RilianeAllenDSoE.png|Рилиан одета, как Аллен в манге Act1cover.png|Рилиан на обложке The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Act1sample.jpg|Рилиан в манге AlexielRiliane3.png|Маленькая Рилиан в манге QuartetsRiliane.png|Рилиан, как она появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsRiliane3.png|Принцесса Рилиан в манге QuartetsRilianeRin.png|Рин в манге RilianeIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane in the manga's comments by Ichika QuartetsAlexielRiliane.png|Riliane as a child in the manga QuartetsAllenRin.png|Рин с короткими волосами в манге SCP!Riliane.png|Riliane as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Games= Aku no Musume Costume.jpg|Костюм Рин как Дочери Зла в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Игровая версия Рилиан в Дочери Зла Brial.PNG|Новорожденные Рилиан и Алексиэль Rilianeblack.png|Игровая версия Рилиан в слуге Зла Rinm.png|Переодетая Рилиан застряла внутри зеркала HNI_0046.JPG|Маленькая Рилиан в игре Project Mirai MikukoreRilianeSkin.png|Kagamine Rin's Riliane skin in Mikucolle |-| Merchandise= Г‚¦г‚Ёгѓ•г‚Ўгѓјг‚№.png|Рилиан и Аллена карта Саги Зла RilianeAllencard.jpg|Очень редкая карта Pcard rin.jpg|Карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Рилиан Servant card.png|Игральная карта Слуги Зла с Рилиан и Алленом Twiright card.png|Игральная карта Twiright Prank с маленькими Рилиан и Алексиэлем Rin card.png|Игральная карта Regret Message с Рин Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company DoE Sega Prize.jpg|Фигурка "Дочь Зла" от Sega Daughter cospa.jpg|Бумажная фигурка Дочь Зла от COSPA Doekey.PNG|Брелок Vogalleriabackcover.jpg|Рилиан на обратной стороне обложке Vogalleria |-| Misc= RilianeEFbooklet.png|Рилиан в буклете Evils Forest Schermata 2013-04-21 a 11.11.24 AM.png|Рилиан и Рин на обложке CD Evils Kingdom Akuno-44.png|Иллюстрация Рилиан в альбоме Akuno-45.png|Иллюстрация Рин в Evils Kingdom Kingdom rin.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Evils Kingdom SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Рилиан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeSSP.png|Профайл Рилиан на сайте Seven Crimes and Punishments RilianeAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Рилиан Aku Musu с выходом первого тома 47e10634.JPG|Иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika Riliane Allen Ichika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika Riliane Ichika.jpg|Чиби-иллюстрация Рилиан от Ichika BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Иллюстрация Рилиан и Аллена с Баникой Кончитой, Арте и Полло от Ichika RilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби-версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Рисунок Ichika а праздник День Поцелуев с Рилиан и Баникой RilianeAllenAdults.png|ВзрослаяРилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaColored.png|Цветная иллюстрация чибиков Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic of Riliane bothering Elluka by Ichika RilianeAllenBowsIchika.png|Comic of Riliane tormenting Allen by Ichika Rilianeakumusu.jpg|Рилиан от Ken RilianeAllencharavi.png|Аватар Рилиан в рекламе к манге The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 ChibiRilianeMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Riliane by Megane Inu ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Комикс с Рилиан, ее семьей и Эллукой от Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Riliane at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationRilianeAllenIchika.png|Чиби версии Рилиан и Аллена от Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Riliane in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara RilianeAllenTamara.png|Комикс с участием Рилиан и Аллена от Tamara Rilliane.JPG|Рилиан от Сузуносуке Rin.JPG|"Рин" от Сузуносуке Chara img2-1-.jpg|Профайл Рилиан на сайте манги The Daughter of Evil RilianeWallThump.jpg|Illustration of Riliane atempting to do a "wall thump" on Alexiel by Ichika RilianeChibiIchika.png|Чиби Рилиан от Ichika RilianeAllenHalloweenIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen for Halloween 2015 by Ichika RilianeAllenIchikaSigned.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Ichika, signed by mothy RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Riliane's red string of fate by Ichika RilianeMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane by Mizutame Tori RilianeAllenMizutame.png|Illustration of Riliane and Allen by Mizutame Tori 0400AMRiliane.jpg|Illustration of Riliane by am 4:00 Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Royal Family Категория:Гордыня Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride